The embodiments herein relate generally to segregating debris from aggregate processing equipment. Other endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,801 issued to Posner and U.S. Patent Application Pre-grant Publication 2016/0151884 filed by Bernard.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, trash, wood, plastic and petromat contaminated mainly recycled products that would have to be hand removed from a conveyer, which is very time consuming and labor intensive. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.